The invention relates to a stand for a high-hat cymbal and particularly to means for adjusting the initial tilt angle of the foot pedal for operating the cymbal.
A high-hat cymbal is foot-pedal operated, and includes two cymbals that are banged together when the foot pedal, which is attached to one of the cymbals by a rod, is operated by a performer. Typically, the cymbals are banged together as the foot pedal is moved down. An adjustable force spring device is connected to the pedal and to the rod which moves the one cymbal for driving the cymbals away from each other when the foot pedal is released. The force which the performer must exert on the pedal to bang the cymbals together is adjusted with the adjustable force spring device. Typically, the adjustable force spring device is arranged next to and exerts its force parallel to the rod connected with the movable cymbal, and the spring is joined to that rod through intermediate connecting elements.
Usually, the foot pedal, which is connected with both the rod which moves the movable cymbal and with the adjustable spring which controls the pedal pressure, is pivotally connected to a base and is also connected by an appropriate articulated connection to the rod and to the parallel adjustable force spring device, whereby the pedal pivots down and up under the influence of the performer's foot and the return spring.
Although the spring force of the return spring is adjustable, the total arcuate length of the angle over which the foot pedal must pivot before it has moved sufficiently to cause the cymbals to bang together is not adjustable. In some cases where the angle of the arc is adjustable, the adjustment is obtained by significantly releasing the tension on the spring of the adjusting device, which is undesirable.